Life with Sunny
by Kitsuneclaw
Summary: Jillian is your average, normal Pokemon trainer. Well maybe not, but who cares, normal's boring, and with her Pikachu, Sunny, he definitely makes life not boring. (This is my life as a trainer with Sunny and the other five Pokemon on my team. Star the Umbreon, Romain the Dragonite, Pollen the Jumpluff, Rivet the Politoed, and Shasta the Arcanine.) Enjoy my journey through Kalos!


**This story is all about my journey through Kalos. Enjoy and review please. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

(All 3rd person P.O.V.)

**-Narration-**

The world of Pokemon. Full of wonderous creatures with special powers. Some Pokemon are small, some are large. But this story is about a girl and a small Pokemon. Oh here they are now. Just getting off the ship is Jillian and her partner Sunny the Pikachu. As usual Sunny is eager to start the adventure that awaits them.

**-Narration Over-**

Sunny jumps off Jillians shoulder and runs toward the food stand, he hasn't had anything to eat for a few hours. And Jillian is not far behind him. "Wait up Sunny, I don't want you getting lost again!" She finally catches up to him and she orders some food for her and Sunny.

Off in the distance is a young boy looking for an opponent. He runs toward the docks and sees Jillian. "You girl!" Jillian looks over at him and smiles. "Yes what can I do for you?" The boy looks over at Sunny and smirks.

"I wanna battle you and your Pikachu!" Sunny stands up and puts on a tough act. He starts flexing his small muscles. Jillian laughs and agrees to battle him. A random bystander decides to be the referee.

Jillian gets into serious mode. "Okay, Sunny lets go! Give it your best!" Sunny gets onto the battle field and waits for an order from Jillian. The boy who challenged her now releases his Pokeball. "Go Pancham!" Jillian has heard of this Pokemon before while speaking to Professor Oak in his lab back in Kanto.

The referee starts the match. Jillian quickly makes her move. "Sunny use Thunder Bolt!" Sunny then releases a massive Thunder Bolt toward Pancham. "Pika! CHUUUU!" The boy reacts quickly. "Dodge it Pancham!" Pancham swifty dodges it and runs towards Sunny. "Pancham use Mega Punch!"

"Sunny counter it with Hidden Power!" Sunny then Forms a green orb in his hands and throws it toward Pancham. The Mega Punch and Hidden Power clash and are even. Pancham is blinded by the smoke. Jillian knows it's her chance. "Sunny quickly, use Iron Tail!" Sunny's tail turns into steel and he brings it down onto Pancham's head.

Pancham goes flying into the air. "Pancham! Are you alright!?" Pancham recovers and stands his ground. "Pancham use Focus Blast!" Pancham then throws a blue sphere at Sunny. "Dodge it Sunny!" Sunny tries to dodge but his left leg hurts really bad. He must have hurt it during the explosion when the moves clashed. It's too late. He's hit with the Focus Blast. Jillian becomes very worried about him.

"Sunny you okay? Get up. Come on, you can do it." Sunny tries to lift himself off the ground. "Come on Sunny. I know you can do it!" Maybe it's too much for him with his hurt leg but then he stands up completely. Jillian is very proud of him. "Alright Sunny, finish this off with Volt Tackle! Full power!" Sunny runs towards Pancham and yellow energy then surrounds Sunny and he tackles Pancham.

When the smoke clears Pancham is on the ground, fainted. The boy runs over to Pancham and picks him up. "You did great." He returns him to his Pokeball. He walks over to Jillian and holds out his hand. Jillian shakes his hand. "You did great, what's your name? My name is Jillian." Sunny jumps up onto her shoulder.

"My name is Mark. I just began my journey about a week ago. Pancham is my only Pokemon so far. My dad gave him to me." Jillian gives him a smile. "He was great. This is my partner Sunny. He was my first Pokemon." They both turned around and thanked the referee and Mark decided to take Pancham to the Pokemon center. "Bye Mark!" Marks begins to walk away and then he stops and turns around, "Hey Jillian, welcome to Kalos." Then he goes back to walking. Jillian smiles and then heads the Pokemon center to get Sunny looked at.

As their walking a slight wind flows through. "You know Sunny, you did great." Sunny smiles and nuzzles into her cheek. He's stubborn but he's such a softy.

After getting him treated Jillian and Sunny start heading toward Aquacorde Town. Both excited for what lies ahead.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
